Goofy vs. Patrick
Goofy vs. Patrick is an episode of DBX, featuring Goofy of Mickey Mouse franchise and Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. Description Disney vs. Nickelodeon!, who of these two unintelligent characters and friends of the main character will win. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX Fight Stage: Bikini Bottom Goofy was traveling in the Bikini Bottom to take a vacation and accidentally tripped over a banana peel lyng on the ground, and Patrick was there he saw this and laughed at Goofy. Goofy: You think this funny starfish, well let's see if this seems funny. Goofy hit Patrick in the face. Patrick: Oh, you will see. But put themselves in their combat positions. HERE WE GO!!! Both are hit and kicked simultaneously, until Patrick kicks him aside. Patrick then throws ice cream to Goofy who dodged the ice cream but he soon came up with the idea of catching the ice cream and throwing it making the ice creams hit themselves until they run out of ice cream. Patrick: Uh oh! Goofy quickly hits Patrick, knocking down the starfish. Patrick then gets up and accidentally rips off his arm, creating a clone of himself. Patrick: Oh true, forged that starfish could create clones of themselves. Patrick 2: Hey you are me or i am you?. Patrick: I don't know hmmm... Both Patricks began to think, reason why Goofy struck several times to both Patricks. Patrick: Hey, i know wath we need, more Patricks. Patrick 2: Good idea Patrick!. Create a third Patrick. Patrick 3: Hey you are me, or you are me, or i am you. Patrick: That does no matter, you have to defeat that dog. All the Patricks agreed, who quickly struk the segund Patrick with a mallet, and kicked the third Patrick aside. Patrick: Oh no! Goofy killed the two Patricks knocking them to death and the original Patrick fled. Patrick: I have an idea!. Patrick created a large sand castle and went into the top of it and there were war tanks and giant sand robots outside and Goofy wondered how he was to get the top. The tanks of war fired so Goofy came up with an idea, he entered his alter ego Kingdom Hearts. Goofy blocked the shots with his shield and used Goofy Turbo, sending the tanks flying. The robots tried to hit Goofy, who blocked the blows with his shield and decides to eat the Super Goobers to become Super Goof. Super Goof destroys the giant robots with blows and decides to enter the sand castle. Patrick was distracted because he looking at the sun and ended up temporaly blinded, but then he was fine and he noticed his army destroyed and Goofy in his Super Goof form. Patrick: Oh no, wait, you had an idea!. Patrick became in Mr. Super Awessomenes. Patrick throws ice cream to Goofy who easily dodges ice cream and hits Patrick. Patrick: I will have to transform myself into Elastic Waistband. Patrick became Elastic Waistband. Patrick extended his body trying to hit Goofy who dodges and hits Patrick to a wall. Patrick: I will have to transform myself into Starfish Man. Patrick transformed into Starfish Man. Both fly throught the air, hitting and kicking, until Goofy freezes Patrick with his Super Breath and Patrick falls to the ground, breaking into a pile of pieces and Goofy flew to the ocean throwing the pieces of Parick to the sea. "K.O." Goofy returned to normal and celebrated his victory and walked freely. Results The winner is: Goofy. Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Toon Force Users Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Mickey And Friends Vs. Spongebob SquarePants